Scientific Love
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Durante una conferencia en la Universidad de Michigan, surgirá un curioso amor entre dos protagonistas, dos mentes brillantes. Dedicado para miguel.


**Scientific Love:** **Bueno, aquí estoy con un pequeño crossover de The Loud House con el Laboratorio de Dexter, a pedido de uno de mis seguidores, Miguel, quien le gustó mi anterior unión de dicha serie con Ed, Edd, Eddy ("El Viaje"), así que como promesa que le hice, aquí les traigo** ** _"Scientific Love"_** **, en donde me he inspirado en varios fanarts de Dexter y Lisa Loud.**

 **Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia y en donde queda establecido que no soy dueño ni de The Loud House ni el Laboratorio de Dexter, ambas series pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **¡Comencemos! :D**

* * *

 **Scientific Love:** El reloj de su habitación dio las tres de la tarde, miraba por todas partes aquel trabajo que había terminado toda esa noche y estaba listo para ser entregado, una larga investigación sobre si podía probarse el Cambio Climático, todo ésto era para una importante conferencia que tendría en la Universidad de Michigan, donde se estaba dando una cumbre y allí tenía pensado lanzar su candidatura para el "Comité Científico", mostrando su programa para la conservación de los recursos naturales y el deber de combatir a la contaminación y el uso correcto de la ciencia.

\- _"Damas y Caballeros, mi nombre es Dexter McRailly, llegué hace ya dos años a esta Universidad. Muchos se preguntarán por qué me postulo para la Presidencia del Comité de Ciencias de la Universidad de Michigan, he aquí, en esta proyección, sobre los motivos por los cuales deberían elegirme"_. Había ensayado más de quince veces, se sabía todos los pasos en aquel papel que tenía por desempeñar en la conferencia que se daría a las 17:00 en el Auditorio del complejo.

Había terminado ese ensayo y se dirigió a su escritorio, se veía bastante concentrado en el trabajo y había estado durante días preparando su campaña, ¿sería elegido para aquella función tan importante?, ¿lograría cumplir su sueño?. Para él, la política no servía para nada, no quería meterse en peleas tontas de las personas mayores, pero hasta la propia ciencia estaba metida en aquel campo y veía que el Cambio Climático era verdadero, donde muchos lo habían cuestionado, en especial en la escuela. Decidió no sobrecargar más a su brillante cerebro, por lo cual se sentó en su escritorio y miró en la carpeta de más de 500 páginas de su trabajo y tesis, estaba ya seguro de que lo lograría.

\- _"Y pensar que este juguete que me habían comprado mis padres años atrás, jamás pensé que me ayudaría a sonreír. Los extraño, a ellos, a mi tío y en especial a mis amigos y a Dee-Dee. Me pregunto cómo estarán, ojala ella cumpla su sueño"._ Pensó con un dejo de tristeza en sus pensamientos, sabiendo que estaba lejos de su hogar, su familia y sus Camaradas del colegio.

Miró a aquel pequeño perro con un botón que ladraba y pegaba un giro en el aire y volvía a su posición, el cual lo desestrezaba muchísimo y lo hacía reír un poco, sabiendo que debía mantener la frialdad y seriedad en aquella institución. Su reloj de pulsera corrió a toda velocidad, mientras que el joven pelirrojo se había quedado dormido y a las cinco de la tarde sonó la alarma que había programado para que lo despertara, anunciando que había llegado el gran momento.

\- Muy bien, andando. Dijo Dexter, quien guardó todo en un maletín, guardó todo por Seguridad y se llevó consigo la llave de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida de los dormitorios, encontrándose con muchos chicos que habían terminado las clases y le deseaban mucha suerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, ubicado en el lado Este del complejo, una joven castaña lanudo corto, gafas grandes. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto verde, pantalones rojo y zapatos marrones, mostrando una posición estoica en ella, una mirada fría y seria, manteniéndola siempre y con su trabajo listo para exponerlo en aquella reunión que se estaba ya dando y veía a la gente dirigiéndose hacia el interior del Auditorio.

\- _"Muy bien, Lisa Loud, tú tranquila, no temas...Un momento, ¿yo tengo miedo? Ja, en tus sueños, cerebro, yo no tengo miedo, jamás le tendré. Soy la persona más inexpresiva del Mundo y no le temo a una tontería como esta emoción"_. Bueno, ya es la hora. Andando. Tras pensar un buen momento, se dirigió hacia su computadora y partió hacia el Auditorio.

Respiró hondo, ¿cómo sería todo? ¿serviría todo lo que había trabajado?. Su mente era tan brillante, una prodigio, muy pocas personas nacían con esa cualidad o habilidad como quisieran llamarla, era un regalo de Dios, tener todo el conocimiento que uno quiere al alcance de las manos. Antes de irse, se apoyó en la pared y pensó bien en las palabras que diría, no pensaba quedarse trabada ni nada, ella iba a mantener esa postura seria y sin emociones durante toda la charla hasta que terminara la cumbre en el Auditorio.

\- Muy bien, andando. Pidió Lisa, mientras que cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigía hacia aquel edificio, el cual estaba ubicado en el lado Norte del complejo.

* * *

Tal vez fuera obra del destino, ya que ambos estaban yendo por el mismo camino hacia el Auditorio, sin saber que estaban por chocar el uno contra el otro, mientras que se hallaban sumidos en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y en especial en todo el programa que tenían que seguir y que ellos mismos habían diseñado para que no hubieran problemas, interrupciones o discusiones vacías.

\- _"Damas y Caballero de la XIX Cumbre de Ciencias y Tecnología, muchas gracias por la invitación y por el cálido recibimiento. Si ustedes me eligen para Presidente del Comité Científico, juro que haré lazos con los más importantes centros de investigaciones climáticas y hasta poder tener apoyo del gobierno de EEUU para poder enfrentar tanto a las hambrunas que azotan a distintas regiones del Mundo, en especial en África, combatir el Calentamiento Global y en especial con el derretimiento de los Polos. Esto es sumamente importante y sin olvidar las terribles enfermedades que aparecen en países pobres, nuestro deber es terminar con aquellas y mejorar sus infraestructuras pero sin clientelismo ni tampoco usar la violencia. Debemos borrar esta horrible huella que han dejado gobiernos anteriores con las intervenciones injustas en el Medio Oriente y África"_. Repasaba Dexter en su mente su discurso y en especial el de su candidatura.

* * *

A pocos metros, Lisa Loud venía caminando también por el mismo sendero pero no se podía despegar de su interior, ya que repasaba una última vez lo que diría ante todos los presentes en aquella reunión.

\- _"Damas y Caballeros de la XIX Cumbre de Ciencias y Tecnología, muchas gracias por la invitación y por su cálida bienvenida. Si ustedes me eligen Presidenta del Comité Científico, doy mi palabra de que podremos terminar con el Cambio Climático en pocos años con el apoyo de la tecnología, el hambre y las enfermedades en los países pobres. Nuestra causa podría sostenerse con el apoyo del gobierno de EEUU e incluso de Europa, solo debemos ser lo bastante listos y no caer en la tontería de las emociones. Así que no pierdan sus esperanzas, porque con la tecnología podremos reconstruir nuestra sociedad y detener las catástrofes que podrían aparecer en el Futuro..."_. Pensaba ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación.

* * *

En aquel momento, ambos chicos chocaron, cayendo al piso, mientras que protegían sus preciados instrumentos, sabían que si perdían ambas cosas, no podrían exponer y sus candidaturas estarían afectadas.

\- Oye, fíjate por donde vas. Le reprochó Lisa, quien tomaba sus lentes, los cuales habían caído al piso.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú fuiste la que no puso los ojos en el camino!. Señaló Dexter, pero pronto, al ver su reloj, se quedó sorprendido de ver que ya estaba llegando tarde, lo mismo Lisa.

\- ¡Sí, muchas gracias, ni siquiera preguntaste si me había lastimado!. Por suerte no. Alegó la castaña, quien se puso en marcha hacia el Auditorio, en donde presentó su tarjeta y la dejaron entrar los miembros del Cuerpo de Seguridad.

* * *

Dexter se hallaba tras-bambalinas, conectando todo al proyector, tenía lista su presentación, en especial su discurso escrito en papel y su trabajo. Iba a ser un intenso debate con su futuro opositor y sabía bien que debía prepararse para la tormenta política que estaba por estallar en el Auditorio. Pudo escuchar la voz del Rector de la Universidad, el cual daba por iniciada la reunión y con ello nombraba al joven pelirrojo, el cual se dirigió hacia el atril y estallaban los aplausos, como si fuera una cancha de fútbol que recibía a sus jugadores estrella.

\- _Gracias, muchas gracias, Señor Cleveland._ Agradeció el joven al Rector de la Universidad.

\- _Damas y Caballeros, aquí tenemos al candidato, el joven y la mente brillante del Futuro: Dexter McRailly._ Presentó aquel hombre de cabellos castaños al joven pelirrojo y estallaron de vuelta los aplausos.

El muchacho saludó a todos los presentes, pero de golpe, pudo sentir los pasos de alguien más que venía subiendo por el lado derecho del escenario y allí estaba, sorprendido y helado, allí estaba aquella chica castaña con la que había tenido aquel accidente en el camino al Auditorio.

\- _"No, ¿¡no me digas que ella es mi opositora!?"_. Se preguntó aterrado, mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cara ante semejante acto del destino.

\- _Damas y Caballeros, con ustedes les queremos presentar a otra de las mentes brillantes del país: Con ustedes, ¡la Señorita Lisa Loud!. Lisa, a sus cuatro años de edad, empezó a dar clases en la Universidad de Royal Woods, ahora a sus quince años, ha venido aquí para compartir con nosotros sus investigaciones y conocimiento._ Dio la bienvenida el Rector a la joven, quien no dijo nada, no saludó ni nada, solo miró a su rival y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa ante todo ese "exceso de lujo" a la hora de saludar como si fuera un Emperador Romano en los desfiles donde él había ganado las batallas, siendo en realidad sus Ejércitos quienes pelearon por él y las ganaron.

Decidió concentrarse y volver a su postura fría, mientras que el Señor Cleveland daba por iniciado el debate y la exposición de los trabajos.

\- _Muy bien, Señor McRailly, ¿qué nos puede decir al respecto sobre su candidatura para el Comité de Ciencias?._ Preguntó el Rector, quien lanzaba aquella pregunta junto con el Jurado.

\- _Buena pregunta, Señor Cleveland y le agradezco: Bien, si me eligen a mí para ocupar el puesto de Presidente del Comité, mi primera función será ayudar en la luchar contra el Cambio Climático, construyendo centros de investigación y contaremos con el apoyo del gobierno, debemos recuperar esa confianza en el poder político e incluso cooperar de verdad con los pueblos que sufren estas desgracias, pero no por beneficios económicos, sino por el bien de todos nosotros, por el de nuestros hijos y el de nuestros nietos, nosotros debemos darles un Futuro y no vivir en colonias en otros Planetas, los cuales terminaríamos por arruinar. ¡Y ojo! No estoy criticando las misiones que desea hacer la NASA en Marte, pero nuestro hogar está aquí, en la Tierra y solo hay una Tierra, así que debemos dejar atrás nuestras diferencias y empezar a construir un buen Futuro para todos nosotros._ Dio Dexter por comenzado el debate, mientras que mostraba las gráficas y exposiciones de su trabajo que había terminado días atrás.

\- _¡Un momento!. Apoyo tu punto de que se combata al Cambio Climático y las desgracias en este Planeta, pero, ¿qué pasará con la medicina?. Hay muchas personas que sufren diversos inconvenientes y no puede acceder a un buen tratamiento debido a su estado social, además de que también está la amenaza nuclear, ¿tú no has pensado en eso?._ Aquellas palabras provinieron de Lisa, lo cual dejó al muchacho por unos segundos totalmente congelado, necesitaba buscar bien las palabras para responderle.

\- _Yo no hablaría de "amenaza nuclear" a países que tienen el mismo deseo que nosotros de poseer armas nucleares y que las usen correctamente. Y con respecto a la lucha contra ambos males, bueno se puede hacer y se hará: Necesitamos la cooperación y..._ Pensó que tenía todo asegurado, pero aquella castaña le estaba poniendo más obstáculos.

\- _Aún así no me cierra lo que me has dicho, lo tomo bastante vacío._ Alegó ella, quien lo seguía deteniendo.

\- _"Maldita sea, eres bastante arrogante como para andar haciendo campaña, Dios"_. Pensó Dexter, quien comenzaba a sudar y se secaba con un pañuelo.

El debate se volvía cada vez más intenso, cada vez que el pelirrojo intentaba razonar con ella, la castaña le volvía a responder y volvía más pesada la situación, sumado al momento tenso en el que ya casi parecía una declaración de guerra, cosa que terminó por causar que el Rector pidiera un descanso y detener el debate por ahora hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

Hacia las 7 de la tarde se dio por finalizada la cumbre y con ello, el debate había terminado en un empate, para sorpresa de Dexter y Lisa, ambos iban a volver a enfrentarse en uno de esos, aunque no parecía acercarlos ni nada. El pobre pelirrojo se hallaba sentado en las bancas de los parques que habían allí en las cercanías a los dormitorios, trataba de pensar en lo que había salido mal, ¿acaso tenía una Némesis en la Universidad? ¿otra vez iba a enfrentarse como en el Pasado?.

\- _"¿Qué hice mal, Dios? ¿Qué hice mal?. Todo...todo mi proyecto, todo lo que había expuesto, todo fue destruido aquella chica de Royal Woods"._ Pensaba Dexter, quien se lamentaba por el fracaso y sabía ya de antemano que iba a perder ese puesto que tanto había ansiado, pensó muy temprano en que su rival sería débil y terminó por ser totalmente lo opuesto.

Simplemente quería irse a dormir y despertarse con el nuevo día, tal vez las cosas mejorarían pero cuando estaba por levantarse, se topó cara a cara con aquella adversaria, la cual lo había humillado y dejó su candidatura en el abismo.

\- Hola, disculpa por lo ocurrido en el debate, pero quería advertirte de los peligros que tendría tu deseo de salvar al Planeta. Le pidió disculpas la chica.

\- A gente como tú no les importa la ciencia, solo el dinero, ustedes solo piensan que hay que hacer armas biológicas y enfermedades para que así se les venda la cura y listo, nos llenamos de dinero, yo soy distinto, lo que ustedes hacen y que se hacen llamar "científicos", ustedes la humillan y destruyen todo lo que nos han enseñado. Dexter quería su revancha, lo que él decía estaba en lo cierto, pero en aquel momento, la chica extendió su mano.

\- Quiero disculparme, tienes potencial , tienes mucho de eso y además eres valiente y también una mente brillante, pensé que sería la única pero no, me equivoqué y vengo a ofrecer mis disculpas contigo. Felicitó la castaña, la cual calmó la furia del joven.

\- ¿Acaso esto es solo para ganarte un perdón y así seguir destruyendo las motivaciones de los demás?. Preguntó Dexter, quien pasó de la furia a la seriedad, alzando una ceja y mirando con desconfianza a la chica de cabellos castaños.

Al oír eso, Lisa se quedó estoica, cruzada de brazos y mirando con indiferencia a su opositor.

\- ¿Perdón? Vaya que eres un testarudo, no entiendo cómo pude tener a una especie de Richard Nixon en los debates, ¡Dios!. Se mostró furiosa.

\- Al menos Nixon sabía cómo tratar con sus enemigos, dejando de lado el espionaje. Se defendió Dexter en su posición.

\- Tú nunca sabrás aceptar la derrota. Señaló Lisa con furia.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Tú no quieres aceptar la cooperación con otras entidades internacionales porque de seguro te da miedo de que sean más superiores a ti!. Alegó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡No necesitamos de la ayuda internacional, solo de nosotros mismos y nada más!. Se apoyó la castaña en su postura.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y cuando ocurran inconvenientes económicos? ¿A quién le vamos a pedir ayuda? ¿A Papa Noel? ¿Al Conejo de Pascua? No me hagas reír. Mostró aquella severidad el científico sobre lo que sucedería en un futuro con la ayuda científica.

\- Se nota que nunca lo vas a entender, eres solo un orgulloso y ambicionas el poder. Alegó Lisa.

\- He sido Presidente del Club de Ciencias de mi escuela por más de 5 años y lo dirigí con responsabilidad y honor, jamás dejé que nadie tuviera problemas y hasta llegó mi influencia a otros colegios. Mostró Dexter sus antecedentes.

\- Jajaja. [Río Lisa con aquella falsa risa] yo soy Presidenta del Comité Universitario de Ciencias en Royal Woods desde más de 7 años, ¿algo más por mostrar?. Mostró otra vez su superioridad.

\- Embustera. Se mostró Dexter enojado con ella.

\- Megalómano. Añadió Lisa.

\- ¡Nunca comprenderás lo que de verdad necesita la ciencia!. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Y tú nunca tendrás novia!. Alegó Lisa.

\- ¡Pues creo que eres bastante linda y brillante, como una Marie Curie!. Exclamó Dexter, mientras que los ánimos se iban "caldeando".

\- ¡Y tú eres bastante severo y buena onda, igual que un Albert Einstein!. Añadió Lisa, mientras que en ese momento, todo permaneció en la calma más profunda de todas.

La calma después de la tormenta, como diría Edgar Allan Poe, se había tranquilizado todo al respecto, todo el cambio que se sentía en la zona y más cuando se miraron el uno al otro, era como si fueran dos polos opuestos que se atraían.

\- Si existiera una frase así, sobre el amor, ¿cómo sería?. Preguntó Dexter.

\- Jejee, yo conozco una: _"Los que se pelean, se aman"._ Respondió Lisa a su pregunta, mientras que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros del joven y se besaban dulcemente en los labios, bajo el Atardecer que iba llegando a Michigan y con ello, una bella noche de Luna Llena.

* * *

\- _"Jamás creí que terminaría haciendo una alianza, no solo para la campaña, sino también que tuviera mi primer beso en la Universidad. Debo admitirlo, fue bastante raro tanto para Lisa como para mí, pero finalmente comprendí que la vida no es solo conocimiento y poder, sino también es disfrutar de la vida que uno ha recibido y poder aprovecharla al máximo pero con responsabilidad. Ahora Lisa Loud y yo somos novios, estudiamos juntos y hasta estamos en una alianza para la Presidencia del Comité Científico, ¿qué más puedo pedir?. Tal vez en el Futuro nos casemos, eso sí me encantaría y mucho"._ Pensó Dexter, días después del beso, hallándose con su amada intelectual Loud sentados a orillas de los Grandes Lagos, observando el Atardecer de un buen bello día, en el cual la habían pasado juntos y libres de toda responsabilidad por unas cuantas horas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, juré que nunca más iba a hacer una historia entre "El Laboratorio de Dexter" con alguna otra serie o anime, ya en el 2015 había trabajado en un crossover con en el anime y manga Kill la Kill pero solo obtuve insultos tras insultos junto con críticas negativas, por lo cual me había hecho la promesa en el 2016 de nunca más volver a hacer estas historias, pero al final decidí enfrentarme a ello y hacer un crossover-One-Shot con The Loud House.**

 **Así que bueno, ¿Qué les parece esta historia?. Esta historia se la decido al usuario miguel, quien había seguido mi crossover llamado "El Viaje" (The Loud House-Ed, Edd, Eddy) y le encanto mucho, así que me pido si podía hacer uno entre Dexter y Lisa, cumpliendo sus deseos :), espero que te guste, Camarada :D.**

 **Sin más que decir, anuncio que a partir de ahora termina el pequeño "Hiatus" de mi historia "Sangre de Hermanos", entre hoy y el fin de semana saldrá el capítulo 13 y luego el 14.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes para todos ustedes.**

 **¡Feliz 25 de Mayo para todos ustedes! :D**


End file.
